


Bedrest

by Sugarbowl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Actually just, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sexting, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbowl/pseuds/Sugarbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is frustrated and lonely while he recuperates at home, so Jinyoung & Youngjae make sure he keeps in touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedrest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I wrote this because I'm made entirely of trash!! Oops. This is short and sloppy and foolish.
> 
> Inspired by [x](http://i.imgur.com/Wbm5U55.jpg) and [x](http://i.imgur.com/peM8gpX.jpg) and my continued pining for JB. I'm so excited to see them all together again!

Jaebum really shouldn't do this. He really ought to know better. It's one thing to imagine, briefly, another to ground it in reality and make muscle memories. But here, stranded in bed at home and helplessly bored, lonely, aching with physical and mental frustration, what's left?

He props his phone up against a pillow, turns on his side to shield his shame away from the bedroom door, and slides his hand down the front of his boxers. The figures on screen are giggling, one pitched low and teasing, the other raucous and carefree - he lowers the volume almost to a mute, so he can hear the tones without paying attention to the words. He wraps a hand around himself and bites his lip, gazing down on the two as they splay across a bed. White linens, he thinks to himself, and then his eyes fall shut as he moves his hand, and he's drowning in sheets with them, cool linens draping across warm, hot figures. 

He imagines he's laying between them, delicately tracing the seam of Youngjae’s lips with his tongue and Jinyoung is curled around his back, moving his hand along his length.

“Jaebum—!” his mother calls from down the hall, and his eyes snap open, fantasy fizzling out. He releases himself and then fumbles to resituate his phone and increases the volume to drown out his heavy breathing.

The door creaks open and his mother peers in with kind eyes. “Oh, more tour reports? You don't have to watch every broadcast, sweetheart, not if it makes you sad.”

“I'm not,” he says quickly, and then coughs to clear his throat. “Just catching up on one. They don't make me sad,” he assures her.

“We're going to bed now,” she says. “Do you need anything else? I want you to rest well.”

“I’ve been sleeping better,” he says, straightening up and doing some of his recommended stretches to show off. She beams.

“Don't overdo it! Let yourself relax too,” she says, and then shuts the door after herself.

He eases back down on his mattress carefully, and then huffs a breath out at the repeat of the broadcast. Suddenly irritated, he shuts it off and flicks through his texts in an effort to clear his mind. His filthy, frustrated mind.

He can't look at Youngjae's last message, it's too tender and pure, too well meaning for Jaebum to look at while he's half-hard.

Jinyoung’s conversation is less sacred, although it won't do much to calm him down. He's always been a tease, whether he knows it or not—but increasingly, Jaebum suspects he knows it. His latest message was short and spared any pity: “we’re working hard!” It was paired with a photo of him and Youngjae in their Gfriend costumes, soft lavender on creamy, creamy skin.

They're crammed into a corner somewhere backstage, pressed against a mirror, Youngjae settled atop a table with Jinyoung casually standing between his knees. The angle is severe, Jinyoung hoisting his phone to fit most of them in the shot. Jaebum zooms in like a full-fledged pervert, targeting where Jinyoung’s other hand rests delicately along Youngjae's smooth thigh, fingertips just nearly disappearing under the skirt. Jaebum can't tell, but he feverishly wonders if they're wearing their usual shorts or not.

He hasn't replied to the text, doesn't like to acknowledge when Jinyoung teases him about his predilection for their dongsaeng. Jaebum also isn't sure if he knows the extent of it, if he knows that he thinks about Jinyoung too, that he thinks about Youngjae and Jinyoung together. But Jinyoung is shrewd, and the past few photos have all been of them both.

Jaebum is startled out of his thoughts with a buzzing notification, and he taps back into the conversation to find a googly eyes emoji. “Are you looking, oppa?” Follows shortly.

“What pretty little…” he murmurs as he types it, and then hastily erases the thought. He twists his mouth in frustration as he knows Jinyoung likely saw the typing notification and is now waiting for a reply. “I looked,” he settles on sending.

Jinyoungie 1:24am  
But did you see, oppa?

Jaebum grimaces. He's quickly annoyed by the playful tone, doesn't appreciate it when they're so many hundred miles apart. Can't respond the way he wants to, can't grip their hips and hike their dresses up around their waists.

JB 1:25am  
What was I supposed to see? Or what wasn't I supposed to see?

There's a longer pause than he expects. His stomach twists as he wonders, vaguely, if his innuendo about not seeing shorts was too off base.

But then his phone buzzes in his hand and there's another photo. Jaebum nearly forgets how to breathe. 

It's someone’s ass, angled high in the air, lavender skirt hitched up so he can see. The lighting is abrasive, the phone’s flash lacking any subtlety. It's in a hotel room. He can see: there are no shorts, no boxers. Instead, there are white cotton panties, high cut and showing a gentle swell of ass cheek. There's the slightest dip of weight to them, though the thighs are clamped together, the slightest bulge of male.

The thighs are small, soft and without much definition, and Jaebum’s heart hammers as he realizes, this is Youngjae. He lets out a sound that he's immediately embarrassed by and then promptly drops his phone.

He frantically fishes it out of his duvet to stare hungrily at the photo again, and there's another message shortly. 

Jinyoungie 1:29am  
Isn't she pretty, oppa?

Jaebum’s breathing is out of control. Heart thundering in his ears, he shakily taps out a reply without a thought to censor himself.

JB 1:30am  
So fucking pretty

His dick twitches, and he gasps, reaching down to handle himself again, and his phone buzzes. It's a blurrier photo, but very similar. But now, the skirt has draped differently, as if shoved out of the way, and there's a hot pink flush of blood in the left cheek. As if it's been spanked.

Jaebum mewls, twisting his grip on himself and trying not to jerk too hard, too fast. But he's so hard now, mind racing with images: Jinyoung bending Youngjae over like this, Jinyoung telling him to hold still, Jinyoung swatting him without an ounce of hesitation, and what noise did Youngjae make??

Jinyoungie 1:32am  
That's for your language hyung  
You know he thought I was joking all this time til I gave him the panties  
Isn't he pretty now

Another photo. It's Youngjae, half hiding his (incredibly pink) face in a pillow, biting his lip. Jaebum’s gut churns, feeling guilty and like a desperate, aching monster for enjoying the flush.

JB 1:34am  
Dont

He begs, too late. He doesn't want to entangle Youngjae in this, feels like a predator despite Jinyoung instigating everything. 

Jinyoungie 1:36am  
He wants it though  
He wants you too

Another photo.

It's from the side this time, Youngjae's full form in frame. He's hunched over in the same position but with his hand on his own straining erection, abdomen twisting slightly to show it, his face still embarrassed.

Jaebum’s hand stutters, and he has to stop touching himself for a moment, hoping to edge off his release and enjoy the tension.

JB 1:40am  
Not fair

How can Jinyoung do this to him? His messages sound so natural, unruffled. He wonders if he's even blushing.

There's a lull, and Jaebum reluctantly jerks himself again, tugging with a significant bit of self loathing, yet unable to tear his eyes away from the images. He scrolls back to the second image, the slapped flesh looking so bright. It must have stung, he imagines with a groan. Then he's drowning in thought, picturing himself pressing comforting kisses along the soft curves of Youngjae’s hips.

There's a buzz, and it's another message. This one is a video. Jaebum hesitates, looking at the blurry frame beneath the play button. He slows his pumping and lets out a seasick moan, unsure if he's strong enough to survive this. His curiosity wins out, and he lets it play.

“What am I supposed to do?” Youngjae’s voice is trembling, in a way Jaebum has never heard before. The video is of the wrinkled bedsheets, and it’s wobbling everywhere.

“Just tell me how I should pose,” Jinyoung says, and his low voice is unexpectedly tender. Jaebum sits up, frowning at the screen in a vain attempt to decipher where the voice is coming from.

He doesn't need to crane his neck, as Youngjae’s shaky framing finally finds Jinyoung on the corner of the bed, sitting primly in his costume, his bare legs crossed. He's not wearing the wig, but he makes a striking sight nonetheless. Jaebum lets his head drop back and hit the wall, biting his lip.

“You look nice,” Youngjae says, and Jaebum and Jinyoung simultaneously chuckle softly.

“How would Jaebum hyung want to see me? What do you think he thinks about?” Jinyoung leads, running his fingers down the sides of his dress.

Youngjae hesitates, the camera following the motion of Jinyoung's hands and then focusing on the hemline, and Jinyoung's shapely thighs. Jaebum gulps.

Youngjae's hand comes into view and shyly reaches out to lift the pleated hem of the skirt a little. “Your peach,” he says quietly, and then laughs, nervous and breathless. Jinyoung doesn't laugh, but he smiles warmly toward the camera, and Jaebum feels it in his chest. 

Jinyoung turns over, spreading onto all fours, pressing his knees into the duvet and sliding them apart. He lifts his hips and then lowers them, slowly working his body up and down for a moment. Jaebum jerks off hard, working himself into a frenzy.

The dress scrunches farther up with each thrust, and then Jinyoung reaches behind him, looking over his shoulder with coy, gleaming eyes and flips the skirt up. He's in similar, simple panties, but these have tiny blue dots on them. Jaebum groans shamelessly, thrusting up into his hand.

Jinyoung runs a hand over the curve of his ass, down his thigh and then brings it around, between his legs. With his knees far apart, his cock hangs between them shamelessly, heavy as it stretches the material, his fingers slipping into the panties to feel himself. The footage shakes with Youngjae's giggling, “you're big, hyung!” and then it cuts out.

Jaebum curses, rewinding the end of the video twice more. He flicks a thumb over the head of his own dick as Jinyoung touches himself and Youngjae giggles and then again, he drags his thumb and Jinyoung touches and Youngjae giggles _and then_ — Jaebum comes explosively. 

It's embarrassing, it hasn't even been long since he last jerked off, he's been taking his rest period seriously and lounging for weeks. Being home and having real privacy is a luxury he's missed, so he's been touching himself like a teenager, multiple times a day.

But his hips are lifting off his bed and spurts of spunk are bursting through his scrambling fingers and it's so hot, he's trying to be quiet, and his jaw has been locked open and now he's covered in sweat and cum and a little drool. He's wrecked, breathless, chest heaving.

He gasps for air, staring at the text conversation gone quiet, sexy photos now a little stale, and he tries to decipher if this is maybe a fever dream of sorts. Maybe he'll wake up in a moment, and Jinyoung and Youngjae are safe and cozy and wearing their usual clothes and nobody's tainted by his greasy fantasies.

Instead, his phone buzzes.

Youngjae-Z 2:12am  
I made him promise to save the good stuff for when we see you again hyung :)

Jaebum sighs, the nauseous weight of guilt lifting from his stomach slightly. 

JB 2:13am  
Well then get lots of rest

He considers adding a winking smiley here, but manages to restrain himself. That's not his style.

Youngjae-Z 2:15am  
;3

Jaebum huffs a laugh and covers his face with his hand, still unable to process what’s happening. He flicks back to his conversation with Jinyoung, stares at it in awe for a moment.

JB 2:16am  
Why did you do this?

Jinyoungie 2:18am  
You don't like it?

JB 2:19am  
I do   
but it's wrong

There’s a long pause after this, and Jaebum wonders if he's scared him off, wonders if he was too harsh.

His phone buzzes again, once, twice, and it's a call. Jaebum eyes it nervously, unsure if he's ready to talk without editing, without the buffer of time that texting affords.

“Hello,” he answers.

“Were you happy for a minute?” Jinyoung asks. His voice is pitched quiet, a little shaky.

“What?” Jaebum wonders.

“You liked it; in that moment, you felt happy,” Jinyoung says.

Jaebum pauses and then sighs, resigned. “Yes,” he admits.

“In that moment, did you think about your back? Or about the tour?”

Jaebum bites his lip, smiles small. “No,” he says, sighing. 

“We have to take good care of you,” Jinyoung says, and then pauses. “You always take care of us, but now we can't even be beside you.”

“Jinyoung—,” Jaebum starts, feeling a little choked up, abruptly.

“There's nothing wrong with it,” Jinyoung cuts him off, sounding certain. “There's nothing wrong when we all feel the same way. We talked first. We'll be careful with him, but he's not a baby.”

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum repeats gruffly.

“What?” He snaps.

“We’ll be careful with you too,” he promises, and Jinyoung goes very quiet for a moment.

“Goodnight, oppa,” he finally says, a teasing lilt to his voice but it cracks a bit and betrays his nerves.

Jaebum smiles, rumbles a goodnight in return and hangs up in a daze.

 

 

 


End file.
